Daisies
by Etcetera
Summary: A Death Eater's curse leaves Ginny blind, and a certain someone brings her a gift.


A Death Eater's curse leaves Ginny blind, and a certain someone brings her a gift. Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's. Everything but the plot is hers. DAISIES Harry stared out the window of Dumbledore's office at the rain falling over Hogwarts's grounds. Ron hadn't moved since he'd sat in the chair across from Dumbledore's desk. His face was pale, and he clenched the arms of the chair with shaking hands. "It's a wonder she's still alive." Dumbledore said, grimly. Ron cleared his throat as if he was straining to speak. "Is she... will she be ok?" "In time, yes. But her injury is now her permanent disability." Ron looked up. Harry could almost feel his tension. "Permanent disability? Injury? Professor, what disability?" Harry kept looking out the window. He was listening, but he didn't want to watch Ron's face. "Miss Weasley is, I'm afraid...the curse has left her blind." As Dumbledore spoke those words, Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He could hear Ron's chair creak as he slowly sat back in it. "Blind?" Ron whispered. "Yes. It's a curse that's a stranger to the mediwitches and wizards at St. Mungo's but they're doing everything they can for her. Unfortunately, there is no counter curse. Miss Weasley will simply have to learn to live with her condition." "Blind..." "Your parents are with her now at St. Mungo's. I've already notified Miss Granger, and she's on her way. I decided not to owl you, but wait until you arrived to see me. I assume you'll want to see her." Ron drew in a breath. He was quiet for awhile before finally speaking. "Of course. Harry?" Harry turned to look at his best friend who was still pale in the face. "Are you coming?" "I suppose so." he turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, I do have a question."  
  
"Yes, Harry?" "Why did the Death Eaters attack Ginny?" Dumbledore looked at him with an expression he couldn't read. "My biggest guess is that they tried to get information out of her, but she wouldn't give it." Harry looked back out the window. There was a slight breeze over the grounds and he could hear the leaves rustling softly. It seemed so peaceful outside from where he was standing. But peace didn't seem to sit long these days. "So many people have suffered because of me." Ron suddenly looked up as if he had snapped out of a daze. "It's not your fault." Harry just walked toward the door, and regretted saying that last statement out loud. ---------- Harry could almost feel the suffering as he walked down the halls of St. Mungo's with Ron. It was like the walls of the hospital were paper thin, and the victims' pain seeped through them, so thick you could see it. Harry glanced beside him at Ron. His fists were clenched at his sides. He wished he knew what to say to him. They finally reached the room they were told was Ginny's. Harry waited for Ron to knock, but he just stood there, staring at the closed door in front of him. So Harry cleared his throat, and softly knocked. The door opened and they were almost knocked down by embraces from a tearful Molly Weasley. "Ron! Harry!" She looked back into the room, then at Ron. "She's been asking for you." Molly glanced at Harry. "Harry, dear, maybe it's best you wait outside." Harry refrained from asking why, and just nodded. Ron followed his mother into the room. Harry looked inside and saw Hermione hugging Ron, and he could hear Arthur's voice. It sounded like he was trying hard to talk and not cry, but Harry couldn't hear what he was saying or who he was talking to. "Harry." Hermione released Ron and walked outside, closing the door behind her. Her eyes were red from crying, and her bushy chestnut hair was tied up in a messy twist. A strand that had fallen out was stuck to her wet cheek. "How is she?" It was all Harry could think of to say. "She's taking it hard. But she'll be alright." Harry loved listening to Hermione's voice in times like these. There was something comforting about her voice. Maybe it was that she always had a plan. She always knew what to say. But this time, it seemed as if she was out of ideas. "Do they know who did it?" "No." she shook her head and tucked the stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Aurors keep coming in and hounding poor Ginny with questions she can't answer. 'Who's voice was it? What was the curse?' Harry..." She sniffed, and hid her face in her hand, trying to compose herself. "She had already been hit by Cruciatus when it happened. They kept it on her for so long..." Hermione was always the first one to hug him, but since Harry didn't know what else to do, he hugged her first. She let out a sigh of gratitude. "This didn't have to happen." "It wasn't your fault." Hermione looked at him, sincerely. "Ron was even blaming himself. When I hugged him, he mumbled that he should have been there to stop it. I know this is unfair. Ginny's only 18 years old. It will take time for her and everyone else to get used to this. But it's not your fault, Harry. It's no one's fault." Harry didn't answer to that, but she knew he had heard her. He always heard her. He just didn't always answer. "Molly said I shouldn't come in." "Well," Hermione sighed. "It's just...Ginny's really upset, Harry...she'd probably be embarrassed." Harry nodded. He and Ginny were barely friends. He only saw her when he was at the Burrow, or if she was with Ron and Hermione. It was odd. He'd known her for almost eight years, but he wasn't really friends with her. So, why did he feel the need to comfort her? "In that case I should probably go. Everyone will want to be with her now."  
  
"Come by in a few days. She should feel a little better by then." Harry nodded again, kissed Hermione's cheek, and told her goodbye. ----------- It was three days later that Harry walked back in St. Mungo's. He held in his hand a small bunch of daisies he'd bought in a flower shop in Diagon Alley. Just as he was about to turn a corner to Ginny's room, he saw Arthur. "Harry!" he smiled broadly. "Glad to see you come by." Harry noted that Arthur seemed a great deal more cheerful than when he had heard his voice the day it happened. "How is she doing?" "Emotionally better." Arthur said, he smile fading slightly. "But of course her condition hasn't improved, and it won't." He got a distant look in his eyes and stood quiet for awhile. Finally, he looked at Harry as if he'd forgotten he was there. He glanced at the flowers in Harry's hand. "Why don't you bring her this tea, Harry? She asked for it, but I have to talk with the doctor." "Oh, sure." Harry took the pot of tea from him and continued to Ginny's room. When he reached it, the door was closed. He softly knocked. "Come in, Dad." Ginny's soft voice came from inside. Harry pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside. The WWN was playing softly from her nightstand and the curtains were closed, leaving the room dimly lit. Ginny was sitting in a bed, looking straight ahead. Her head snapped toward the sound of footsteps as Harry walked into the room. Her long red hair was tangled and her freckled face was pale. Dark circles hung under her brown eyes and they stared blankly, straight through Harry. "Who's there?" "It's me..." "Harry?" Her pale cheeks flushed pink. "Yes. Your father told me to bring you your tea." "Oh, thank you." With shaking hands, she reached for her tea cup on her nightstand, but she knocked it to the floor. Her face cringed as it shattered. "Oh no..." she sounded as if she would cry. "Don't worry." Harry quickly took out his wand and repaired the cup. He poured her tea, then put it in her trembling hands. "Th-thank you." Harry watched Ginny bring the cup to her lips. After a few sips, she reached toward her nightstand to set the cup down. "Here, let me." Harry took the cup and set it on its saucer. "I brought you these--" he stopped short, when he saw her frown. He suddenly felt foolish. Of course. She couldn't see. Why did he have to bring her flowers? She couldn't even see them. "--these flowers." "What kind?" "Daisies." "I love daisies..." "Smell them." He put them in her hands, and she lifted them to her face and smiled. He watched her feel the soft petals with her fingers. "They're beautiful...thank you, Harry. No one else have brought me flowers. They're all walking on their toes around me with things like that. I was hoping someone would bring me some." Harry smiled, feeling less foolish and quite proud of himself. "I'm glad you like them." Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Ginny, when I came in just now, how did you know that I wasn't your father?" "Oh." She smiled. "Well, I've noticed everyone moves about so differently. I can already tell Mum, Dad, Ron, and Hermione apart. Fred and George both sound the same, though." "I imagine you'll get pretty good at that." "Yeah..." she suddenly looked so sad. "Harry, you have no idea how much of an advantage everyone has over me. I mean with you, right now...I can't tell if you're smiling or frowning or... I can only judge things by voices." Tears came to her eyes. They still stared blankly. "I haven't said any of this to anyone. They'll only worry about me more. And they'll pity me. I don't want pity. It makes me feel pathetic. " She paused. "You pity me too, don't you, Harry?" The truth was, he envied her. He wished he didn't have to see all the sad and fearful faces of the people he loved. She had to see everything how she saw it in her head. He wished he had to see things that way. He figured it was better to invent images of happy faces rather than to not see them at all. "No, I don't. I'm sorry this happened to you. But I've learned that everything happens for a reason. No matter now terrible. And you'll find that reason in time." She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Harry." "You're welcome." He returned her smile, but got a pang in his chest when he realized she couldn't see it. He didn't know why, but something made him take Ginny's hand. "I'm giving you the advantage now." He put her hand to his face, and let her fingers trace the outline of his face, and the corners of his mouth to read his expression. She grinned. "You're smiling." Fin. 


End file.
